Se dice por ahí
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Si a ella le gusta el valor, entonces tiene que reconocer que no le gusta Jellal. ¿Cierto? [Para el ritual de iniciación del foro Cannon Island]
1. El valor

**Notas de autor:** ¿Cómo que me había inscrito en un ritual jerza y no lo había escrito! Mal, banana-sama. Mal. ¿Dónde está mi honor, basura? xD  
 **Palabras: 499**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación Jerza del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Se dice por ahí  
Capítulo I: El valor**

 _Le gusta_

* * *

Erza es valiente. _Se rumora._

A ella no le consta, a menos que se trate de reconocer que se está jugando el todo por el todo en defender a un compañero de gremio.

Y duda acerca de aquel comentario cuando se toca un asunto prohibido. _El tabú del pueblo. La negativa en reconocer lo que le gusta. El que le gusta._

Erza es sincera _. Se escucha por ahí_.

Es cien por ciento responsable. Si promete algo, lo cumple porque lo cumple ―sea misión, apuesta o castigo―, Erza sostendrá su palabra hasta el final de su vida: no importa que todo esté en su contra, ella se mantiene firme.

Aunque, ella calla cuando se trata de reconocer _algo._ El pueblo lo huele, pero ella no lo afirma y ni lo niega. Solo se pone roja y guarda silencio sobre cualquier información que pueda servir para confirmar las dudas. _Porque está prohibido. Es tabú. Lo niegan._

Erza es temeraria. _Lo dicen._

Sus resonantes pasos lo pueden respaldar. Y su gremio también lo avala: ellos se callan para escuchar los reclamos o regaños que tiene que darle a cada uno de ellos. Es rutina y por eso, todos esperan pacientes ―y por más que pase el tiempo. Siempre. SIEMPRE. Tendrán miedo de lo que Titania pueda decirles―.

Pero todo es falso.

Una pequeña mentira que tuvo efecto de bola de nieve: se fueron sumando rumores y pruebas que contrastaban con dicha información ―aunque su reputación como maga es intachable―, pero en cuestión de reconocer su tema tabú. _Prohibido para todos, incluso para ella,_ Erza es todo lo contrario a lo que dicen.

Erza es cobarde. Erza es mentirosa. Erza es _'_ _sensata'_ ―solo si se aplica en guardar cierta información _útil_ para el pueblo―.

―¿Te fue bien en tu misión? ―Mirajane se acerca a ofrecerle una rebanada de pastel de fresa, que sabe que es su favorita y puede hacerla hablar. _Solo con eso, cede._

Porque los rumores que se dicen por ahí, añaden que la _valiente, sincera y temeraria_ Erza se vio con cierto mago a escondidas de todos ―de los gremios de ambos―.

La pelirroja no se resiste y toma el plato con sus manos. ―Emmh, es tan dulce ―susurra. Por unos segundos todos parecen desaparecer y solo quedan ellos dos: Ella y su pastel.

Mira sonríe y voltea a ver a Cana. _Es la señal para empezar el plan._

―¿Quién es dulce? ―arquea una ceja. Erza sigue disfrutando de su postre ―¿Jellal o el pastel?

Al escuchar su nombre se atraganta. Se inclina hacia delante y comienza a toser con nerviosismo. Termina con la garganta y acorralada por dos mujeres de temer,

―El pastel, obvio ―no esconde el sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero su mirada comienza a divagar en busca de otro tema de interés.

―Erza, ¿te gusta el valor? ―ella asiente ante la pregunta de Cana ―¿te gustan las personas valientes? ―cuestiona de nuevo. La pelirroja analiza la pregunta y la afirma poco después ―¿Y te gusta lo salado?

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Review, crítica y sugerencia, bienvenidos.


	2. Las cosas saladas

**Notas de autor:** ¿Cómo que me había inscrito en un ritual jerza y no lo había escrito! Mal, banana-sama. Mal. ¿Dónde está mi honor, basura? xD  
 **Palabras: 499**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación Jerza del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Se dice por ahí  
Capítulo II: Las cosas saladas**

 _No le gusta_

* * *

―¿Cómo? ―Erza parpadea con curiosidad ante el rumbo de la conversación,

Cana le sonríe con maldad, mientras ve como aún tiene la cuchara en la boca. Se saborea con lo dulce y por ende, ya la tienen en sus manos.

―¿Qué si te gusta la comida salada?

―O las cosas saladas ―la albina interviene con la explicación.

Divaga un poco en los gustos.

Hay postres salados. Pero no son sus favoritos.

La comida salada. Prefiere lo nivelado.

El mar es salado y le agrada.

―No me gusta ―responde ―pero…

La morena alza una mano para silenciarla. Esta vez no se salvará, Erza siempre tiene un plan de escape, sea planeado o no, pero no caerán. Porque si lo hacen, se desviarán del objetivo principal: saber si los rumores son verídicos.

―Entonces si te gusta el valor ―afirma con convicción ―y no te gusta lo salado… ―asiente con la cabeza, no ha dicho ninguna mentira ―entonces no te gusta Jellal…

―Ssss… ¿¡Qué!? ―¿Había escuchado bien? ―¡NO! ―y pronto se da cuenta de su arrebato y el color de su cabello le queda corto al de su rostro.

 _Tal vez, Erza sí es temeraria._

 _Y algo sincera. Y un poco valiente._

―Ha dicho que no, entonces… ¡Sí le gusta! ―Mira festeja y Cana no entiende la razón de la celebración porque ese es un secreto a voces.

Suspira profundamente. ―Entonces, sí te gusta lo salado…

―Que no… ―con toda la vergüenza encima, no es capaz de intimidarla ―es decir, no me gusta la comida salada.

―¿Y Jellal?

Erza enmudece. ―¿Qu-é tiene que ver él?

―Cuando te pregunté quién era dulce, dijiste que el pastel ―responde con simpleza ―entonces asumí que Jellal es _salado._

―Él es muy dulce ―balbucea confusa. Pero ella es Erza y es valiente cuando se trata de defender a sus amigos.

Mirajane y Cana se voltean a ver para sonreír con complicidad. ―¿Ya lo probaste?

Erza se pone más que roja. ―¡NO!

―Entonces no hables de lo que no has probado ―Cana levanta los hombros.

―Yo creí que te referías a que Jellal era salado por aburrido ―agrega Mirajane. Erza palidece ante la conversación ―ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí.

Asiente con la cabeza y Erza no logra entender nada, pero está confundida. ¿Qué dicen por ahí? ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ella necesita muchas respuestas y las necesita ya!

―¿Qué es lo que dicen?

―Rumores.

―Sí, solo rumores.

―¿Qué dicen los rumores? ―se siente desesperada.

―Que es aburrido en sus citas ―Mira contesta sin darle importancia ―no les hagas caso.

Algo hierve en Erza y es que si existen cosas _dulces_ una es la que tiene sobre su plato y la otra es el chico con el que tuvo una cita a escondidas.

―¡Son mentiras! ―escupe furiosa ―¡Si sus citas son lo mejor del mundo!

Error. Erza tiembla. Su impulso la lleva a romper el tabú, a descubrir su secreto y a darle información valiosa al pueblo.

―¡AJÁ! ―Mira aplaude satisfecha ―¡Lo reconociste!

―Ya probaste a Jellal ―le sonríe ―¡Felicidades!

* * *

BURN! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


End file.
